The activity of a specific cGMP phosphodiesterase is increased in the presence of calcium and a calcium-binding protein, calmodulin. We have purified from bovine brain the phosphodiesterase, the calcium-binding protein, and other factors that appear to be involved in the modulation of the activity of the enzyme in order to define the nature of their interactions